The Eyes that Follow
by Anastasia LaMort Malfoy
Summary: Tristan goes on a hunt one afternoon and meets someone very unexpected, then for the rest of the journey back, he feels those stormy grey eyes continue to follow him.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**Hey guys, this is my first story ever so please be nice and i'm sorry if something don't make much sense (in sentence layout) i'm not very good at editing my work, i normally get my friend to read over my work, but its spur of the moment thing so yeah, please give me any feed back see if there is anything i need to improve on let me know. cheers xxx**

Chapter 1: The Hunt

Tristan sneaked through the woods, being as quiet as he can so he may here any brushing of leaves against hooves on the forest floor, he was out hunting for his and the other knights dinner. Saoirse the hawk, is out catching her own dinner, and the other knights were back at camp, as he left their camp Bors yelled out to him, "Oi Tristan, get us a large buck would ya, for I am starving." He said while rubbing his enlarged stomach. Tristan shook his head as he left. He has been gone much longer then he anticipated, Bors would certainly not be happy thought Tristan.

Then he finally heard it; it brought him out of his memory the ruffling of leaves. He saw them, a buck and a doe; they were grazing in a small clearing. Tristan got behind a tree and grabbed an arrow from his quiver and placed it in his bow and took stance. Tristan breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth then took aim. As he was about to release another the buck raised its head and looked directly at Tristan, but before either the buck or Tristan did anything another arrow in the opposite direction went straight between the buckeyes, then it collapsed on the ground with a loud thud. The doe took off but before she could get any further another arrow came out and struck her in the neck and she took a few more paces then collapsed herself.

Tristan was just standing there in shock, the buffs of smoke coming out of his mouth lingering around his face. He lowered the bow and arrow. Tristan took one step forwards then was paused in his place. A wolf bounded out of the opposite end of the clearing and sniffed the air and walked over to the large buck and began to sniff. But that wasn't what made Tristan pause.

A girl came out of the throng of trees, she was young and also very beautiful, her hair was a deep curly brown it whipped around her face like the puffs of smoke that is hanging around Tristan's face now. She wore very little protection to the cold, she had boots that came up to her knees, long pants something you would ever see a women wear, long shirt that covered her arms but both her hands and neck were bare she had a thick leather strap around her waist it looked to hold two knives. She had a bow and quiver on her back and was holding a big round wooden shield with strange patterns on it.

She walked straight to where the wolf was huddled near the buck. I took another step, about to warn her to stay away from the wolf until,

"Gyda här," the women commended. The wolf stopped sniffing the buck turned and walked to her.

The women then turned and walked over to where the doe lay. It was still alive. She then knelt down and pulled out one of the knives, she put the knife to the sky and proclaimed, "Ta detta erbjuder min herre, Odin för att ge mig lycka i vinter och kan du äta med familj i Asgård" she then lowered the knife and stabbed the doe in the heart, killing it instantly.

As Tristan kept watching what was happened, he didn't here the padded paw of the wolf coming up behind him. The wolf snarled at Tristan's back, he then jumped and turned to face the beast with his arrow aimed straight between the wolfs eyes, he then heard a snapping of sticks behind him which made Tristan hesitate, which gave a good opening for the wolf to attack.

_Note: _

_English Translation: _

_- Gyda here_

_- Take this offering my lord, Odin for give me good fortune this winter and may you dine with family in Asgard_


	2. Chapter 2: A Name

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, i'm happy i got people reading it :), thanks for giving me a shot, alright here the second chapter, enjoy xxx (spelling and grammar maybe a little off, sorry)**

Chapter 2: A Name

Tristan only just managed to drop the bow and arrow and bring his hands up to cover his face before the wolf was on him. The ferrel growl that came from the wolf filled Tristan's ears as he tried to shove the wolf off of him. He tried reaching out a hand to look for a sharp object, a rock, knife or even one of his arrows doesn't matter if he didn't act quick one harsh bite to his neck and he would be dead.

His fingers finally came into contact with the head of the arrow; he wrapped his hands around the wooden stem of the arrow and gripped it tight. The wolf leered back and slashed its claws across the front of his chest. Pain spread across Tristan's front, blood spurted out of the newly made wound, "AHHH!" It's claws wen right through his armour. Tristan lifted his arm with the arrow gripped in it and was about to plunge the arrow into its arm until he heard a voice.

"Gyda stanna, kom hit," the girl commanded.

The wolf got off Tristan and growled one last time and trotted over to where the girl stood. The girl knelt down in front of the wolf.

"Tack för att du försöker skydda mig, du är en så bra tjej," she said to Gyda, while scratching at the fur around the wolf's neck.

Tristan was in pain he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but he fell back down. He released a shuttering breath and closed his eyes. He tried sitting up again trying to fight through the plain, but didn't work. The snapping of sticks coming from behind him made him stiffen, he still had his hand wrapped around the arrow, prepared for the wolf to attacking again. The snapping stopped right next to him. He felt knees brush against his side. Tristan's eyes were still closed; he then felt soft, cold fingers brush at the hair that covered half of Tristan's face. He then opened his eyes and looked right into the girls face. He thought she was beautiful from afar but those piercing stormy grey eyes, he's never seen anything like it.

"Är du okej?" she asked, her soft lips wrapping around the foreign words. There was a whisper of concern in the way she asked he question.

"What? Who are you?" Tristan asked his voice was gruff and pain was ebbing its way into his voice, he moved a bit, but then moaned when he realised that was the wrong thing to do.

The girls eyes widened with concern, she looked pained herself, she looked away from his eyes and down towards his bloody chest.

She grabbed at his armour, "Detta kan göra lite ont," she said, then proceed to put one foot on either side of his body.

"What? What are you doing?" said Tristan giving the girl a quizzical look. But then he realised too late, "Wait. No, no don't!" he all but yelled at her. But it was too late. She pulled him into a sitting position, which shot immense amount of pain through his whole body. "Ahh!"

She turned him and put him up against a tree, now he doesn't have to strain using his wounded chest muscles. "I.. I said, this may hurt a little," she struggled to say in the common tongue.

Tristan chuckled and looked up to the girl. "A little," he shook his head. "Thank you, by the way."

The girl sat down on her heels and smiled slightly at him.

"How do you know English?" asked Tristan, "You were speaking in a different tongue before."

"I am new to your," she paused in thought of what she is suppose to say. "in your speech." She said with triumph, I smile plastered on her fair face. "I have come from across the bitter water, from the west." She then started working on removing Tristan's armour.

Tristan looked surprised about her forwardness, "A girl normally gives me their name before they undress me."

The girl looked up at Tristan with a glare and flicked his nose with her finger, Tristan gasped at her in surprise at what she did. "I am only looking at what Gyda has done to your chest." She said while giving him a stern look. "My name is Thyri."

_Note:_

_English Translation:_

_- Gyda stop, come here_

_- Thank you for trying to protect me; you're such a good girl._

_- Are you okay?_

_- This may hurt a little_


End file.
